1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electronic connection systems, and in particular to a method and apparatus for efficient electronics positioning and connection systems.
Sun, Sun Microsystems, the Sun logo, Solaris and all Java-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States and other countries. All SPARC trademarks are used under license and are trademarks of SPARC International, Inc. in the United States and other countries. Products bearing SPARC trademarks are based upon an architecture developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc.
2. Background Art
Electronic systems are typically comprised of multiple electronic components. For example, some computer systems are comprised of multiple computers which are coupled together. For convenience, components are frequently located in the same general physical location. Prior art methods of placing multiple components in close proximity often results in tangled connection and power cables. This problem can be better understood by reviewing component positioning and connection.
Connection Racks
One prior art method of positioning and connecting electronic components uses a connection rack. A connection rack is a frame onto which components are mounted. Connection racks are designed with front and back sides, wherein a component is inserted into the rack from the front side and has power and connection cables on the back side. When multiple components are placed in a rack, the cables frequently become tangled.
One prior art method for reducing cable tangling involved bundling cables together. However, this method results in large cable bundles which make servicing components more difficult. Frequently, a cable is accidentally disconnected when moving a bundle to gain access to a component.
Prior art connection racks require an access aisle for both in front and behind the rack. The aisle in front of the connection rack allows insertion and removal of components as well as monitoring of any signals which are positioned at the front of a component. The aisle in back of the connection rack allows access to power and connection cables for the components. Thus, rows of prior art connection racks cannot be positioned against walls or against other connection racks, resulting in inefficient used of floor space.
FIG. 1 illustrates positioning of prior art connection racks in a room. Connection rack 1 (110) is positioned in the room (100) such that aisle 1 (130) is between connection rack 1 and wall 1 (160). Connection rack 2 (120) is positioned such that aisle 2 (140) is between connection rack 2 and connection rack 1. Additionally, connection rack 2 is positioned such that aisle 3 (150) is between connection rack 2 and wall 2 (170).
FIG. 2 illustrates the process of replacing a component in a prior art connection rack. At step 200, a technician accesses the back side of the connection rack. At step 210, the technician disconnects the necessary cables from the old component. At step 220, the technician accesses the front side of the connection rack. At step 230, the technician removes the old component. At step 240, the technician inserts a new component. At step 250, the technician accesses the back side of the connection rack. At step 260, the technician connects the necessary cables to the new component.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for efficient electronics positioning and connection systems. In one embodiment of the present invention, electronic components are inserted into a connection rack from the front such that connections face the front side of the connection rack. In another embodiment of the present invention, electronic components are inserted into a connection rack from a side such that connections face the front side of the connection rack.
In one embodiment, a connection rack is positioned with the back side against a wall. In another embodiment two connection racks are positioned such that the back side of a first connection rack is against the back side of a second connection rack.
In one embodiment, a power supply is positioned near the top of the connection rack. A common power line couples the power supply to the electronic components. Thus, the need for heat-producing power supplies in each component is eliminated. In one embodiment, the common power line has multiple connectors. These connectors couple the common power line to electronic components without additional cable.